There is known a vehicle drive assisting apparatus that, during running of a vehicle, displays an image of surroundings of the vehicle captured by an imaging apparatus mounted on the vehicle on a display installed in the vehicle. A driver, by checking a captured image displayed on the display, may recognize obstacles around the vehicle while driving the vehicle and also, in parking, easily and accurately park the vehicle in a parking space. Further, some examples of the vehicle drive assisting apparatus display the captured image of the surroundings of the vehicle including an image serving as a drive assisting guide superimposed thereon (for example, Patent Documents 1, 2). The image superimposed on the captured image (hereinafter, referred to as an overlay image) is, for example, a predicted path guide line of the vehicle. The captured image having the overlay image superimposed thereon allows the driver to more accurately and easily recognize a distance between the vehicle and an object as well as a width of the vehicle.